Random Song Lyrics
by teamleovaldezargo2
Summary: I just started using and thought that I would post random song lyrics to see how the site works. rated T just to be safe.
1. Fall Out Boy, Young Volcanoes

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything.**

 **Hi Guys! This is my first time using and I thought that I would post random song lyrics to see how the site works. If there are any song lyrics that you would like me to post tell me in a review and I will post them ASAP.**

 **Fall Out Boy, Young Volcanoes**

When Rome's in ruins

We are the lions

Free of the coliseums

In poisoned places

We are anti-venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

And we've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah

Ohhh

Come on make it easy

Say I never mattered

Run it up the flagpole

We will teach you

How to make

Boys next door

Out of assholes (Hahaha)

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

And we've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah

Ohhh (We Are)

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah

Ohhh


	2. One Direction,Don't ForgetWhereYouBelong

One Direction Don't Forget Were You Belong Midnight Memories

[Liam]

Been a lot of places

I've been all around the world

Seen a lot of faces

Never knowing where I was

On the horizon

Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know

The sun will be rising back home

[Niall]

Leaving out the cases

Been packing up and taking off

Made a lot of changes

But not forgetting who I was

On the horizon

Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know

The moon will be rising back home

[All]

Don't forget where you belong, home

Don't forget where you belong, home

If you ever feel alone, don't

You were never on your own

Harry: And the proof is in this song

[Harry]

I've been away for ages

But I got everything I need

I'm flickin' through the pages

I've written in my memory

I feel like I'm dreaming

Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know

That I'm never leaving

No, I won't go

[All]

Don't forget where you belong, home

Don't forget where you belong, home

If you ever feel alone, don't

You were never on your own

Harry: And the proof is in this song

[Louis]

Lights off

When they should be on

Even stars in the skies, they're wrong

Zayn: Short days when the nights are long

When I think of the things I've done

Louis: Don't matter how far I'm gone

Zayn: I'm always feeling at home

[All]

Don't forget where you belong, home

Don't forget where you belong, (don't forget it) home

If you ever feel alone, don't

You were never on your own

Zayn: Never, never, never, home

Don't forget where you belong, home

Don't forget where you belong, (don't forget it) home

If you ever feel alone, don't

You were never on your own (you were never)

Harry: And the proof is in this song

All: home

Niall: don't forget it

All: home, If you ever feel alone, don't

You were never on your own (you were never)

Liam: And the proof is in this song

Niall: Never forget it, this song

Don't forget it

Liam: No one never forget it, this song

Zayn: You were never...

Page 2


	3. My Chemical Romance, Sing Lyrics

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **My Chemical Romance ,Sing**

Sing it out  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Cleaned-up corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it,  
Living on the webways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones who want to get away

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

* * *

 **If there are any song lyrics that you would like me to post tell me in a review and I will post them ASAP. Also, if you find any lyrics please put the corect lyrics in a review. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
